


Familiar

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [19]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ohkillua asked: I know this is maybe unusual, but would you be able to write a Tally (Thomas x Gally) fanfic someday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

Thomas sat on the ground next to Gally. For a long time, neither boy said a word, just sat there quietly. Despite how much they hated each other, or thought they hated each other, Thomas felt the same way he had his first night in the Glade. It was familiar and comfortable; like he always belong there.

"If anything," Thomas spoke hesitantly, "Chuck’s death is my fault." It still hurt to think about his friend. Thomas was sure it would always to think about not Chuck, but all the friends they had loss; but he also knew they couldn’t dwell on it. None of their friends would want that. Especially not now that they finally got away from WICKED for good.

Gally shrugged his shoulders, his still bruised face looking ground, “WICKED controlled you just as much as they controlled me.” He looked up at Thomas, “They just didn’t need an implant to do so.” His voice sincere and mournful.

Thomas nodded his slightly. Even if WICKED was at fault, both boys knew the shared part of the blame for what happened.

They sat in silence once more. Sounds from the other Immunes and Gladers echoed behind them. Gally looked behind him and watched them for a few seconds before looking at Thomas and smiling.

Thomas wasn’t sure what came over him, but he felt the sudden urge to pull the other boy closer to him; to kiss him. Before he could act though, Gally stood up. “We better go help them.”

Nodding his agreement, Thomas stood up and brushes the stray leaves from his pants. As they walked back towards the others, Thomas couldn’t get rid of that feeling to pull Gally into his arms.

He found himself wishing they would have another moment alone soon. Even if Thomas never acted on that feeling, he wanted to get to know the real Gally. The one who came with them to paradise and was free from WICKED; just like the rest of them were.


End file.
